


Hamilton

by Littlesillydemon



Series: Dziwna przypadłość Deana Winchestera [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Dean Winchester nie miał zielonego pojęcia czym sobie na to zasłużył.Tydzień w tydzień ktoś coś od niego chciał. Pytali go o różne dziwne rzeczy i - co najgorsze! - oczekiwali odpowiedzi. Przecież on był tylko zwykłym fryzjerem z Hamilton...Lub:Każdy człowiek ma co najmniej siedmiu sobowtórów. Po prostu. Bez użycia magii. Boże, miej w opiece Deanów Winchesterów...
Relationships: Angels & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Dean Winchester
Series: Dziwna przypadłość Deana Winchestera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643548
Kudos: 3





	Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Siostra pokazała im ciekawostkę: w USA żyje sześciu Deanów Winchesterów. Powstał chaos.
> 
> (Przepraszam.) (Za napisanie tego i za tagi. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak powinnam zrobić to poprawnie).
> 
> __________  
> Dla siosty.

Dean Winchester nie miał zielonego pojęcia czym sobie na to zasłużył.  
  
Złapali go na parkingu w centrum handlowym i bez słowa wrzucili do bagażnika. Zanim w ogóle zorientował się co się dzieje, już jechał spokojnie autostradą w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.  
  
Ah tak, to chyba był czwartek. Bóg się na niego uwziął, szczególnie w czwartki.  
  
Przez pierwsze piętnaście porwań dosłownie mdlał z paniki. Teraz co najwyżej był zirytowany.  
  
Jechali prawie godzinę. Dean nauczył się dokładnego spisu wszystkich opuszczonych magazynów w promieniu stu kilometrów od centrum handlowego. _Zawsze_ porywali go w centrum! Przeklęci wariaci.  
  
Samochód zatrzymał się i trzasnęły drzwi. Kroki na żwirze. Byli w trzecim opuszczonym magazynie na wschodzie od jego domu, niedaleko farmy dziadka jego narzeczonej.   
  
_Klasyka_.  
  
Dean zmrużył oczy, gdy porywacz otworzył z zaskoczenia bagażnik. Syknął, gdy został wywleczony na zewnątrz.  
  
\- Zanim cokolwiek powiesz... - zaczął szybko.  
  
Krzyknął, gdy dostał pięścią w brzuch. Cholera, i jak teraz pokaże się na basenie?! Zgiął się w pół, próbując złapać oddech.  
  
\- Milcz - warknął porywacz. Dean podniósł na niego załzawione oczy.  
  
\- No właśnie... - Kolejne uderzenie. Dean mimowolnie zawył z bólu. - Cholera! Nie jestem nim!  
  
\- Powiedziałem _milcz!  
_  
Dean, chcąc nie chcąc, zamilkł. Kwilił tylko cicho z bólu, pozwalając zaprowadzić się do innego pomieszczenia.   
  
W środku czekało na nich troje ludzi. Czwartek z wersją rozszerzoną, cholera jasna.  
  
Dean Winchester naprawdę nie miał pojęcia dlaczego wszechświat go tak nienawidzi.  
  
\- Kim jesteście? - warknął, gdy przywiązywali go do krzesła. - Hym? Gang czarnookich, czy ci od cass-ti-ela?  
  
\- Był sam - odezwał się porywacz, całkowicie go ignorując. Rozmawiał z czarnoskórym mężczyzną stojącym w środku małego zgrupowania fanów szarych garniturów.   
  
Dean splunął pod nogi.  
  
\- Kiedyś was pozwę, zobaczycie! - krzyknął. Szarpnął rękami, ale więzy były naprawdę silne. - Mam już po dziurki tego ciągł... agh! - jęknął z bólu, gdy jeden z trójki nowych uderzył go w policzek. Opuścił słabo głowę na pierś. Czuł, że krew leci mu z nosa.  
  
Przeklął w myślach. Już nigdy nie pójdzie do tej pieprzonej galerii.  
  
Czarnoskóry - chyba główny dowodzący - podszedł do niego i szarpnął go za włosy. Dean obiecał sobie, że kiedyś powybija ich wszystkich w pień.  
  
\- Gdzie anioł? - zapytał po prostu mężczyzna.  
  
Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czuł krew na zębach.  
  
\- Ah, więc cass-ti-el - prychnął. - Stęskniłem się.  
  
Zamknął oczy, gdy po raz kolejny go uderzyli. Miał prawie dziesięć lat na przyzwyczajenie się do bólu. Tydzień w tydzień, jak w zegarku ktoś coś od niego chciał, a on nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. Cholera, wydał _fortunę_ na lekarzy.   
  
\- Gdzie anioł? - powtórzył oprawca.  
  
\- Szukałeś w kościele? - zapytał niewyraźnie. Nie chciało mu się podnosić głowy. Krzyknął, przy kolejnym uderzeniu. Wypluł krew pod nogi.  
  
Włoski stanęły mu dęba, gdy usłyszał szczęk broni. Czyli to ci trzeci - najgorsi. Ci, którzy nie brzydzą się krwi.  
  
\- W sobotę mam wesele siostry - poprosił szeptem. Sapnął, gdy mężczyzna złapał jego włosy i odchylił mu siłą głowę do tyłu. Zamknął oczy, czując lodowaty metal na szyi.  
  
\- Po raz ostatni - warknął porywacz prosto w jego twarz. - Gdzie. Jest. Castiel.  
  
\- Policja! Ręce do góry!  
  
Dean Winchester czasami kochał funkcję szybkiego wybierania w swoim smartwatchu.  
  
Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ostrze zniknęło z jego szyi. Magiczną moc numeru 911 poznał względnie niedawno, chyba jakiś rok temu, gdy zostawili go prawie martwego. Od tamtej pory na krok nie rozstaje się ze smartwatchem.  
  
Porywacze ulotnili się jeszcze szybciej niż pojawili. Wystarczył strzał otrzegawczy w sufit, trochę straszenia światłem, a oni jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.   
  
Dean uśmiechnął się z ulgą, gdy policjanci go rozwiązali i pomogli mu wstać. Prawie w ogóle nie widział na lewe oko, tak bardzo zapuchł mu policzek. Krew chyba przestała lecieć z jego nosa.  
  
Szeryf zacmokał zirytowany, jakby karcił małe dziecko. Podszedł do niego i założył ręce na piersi.  
  
\- _Dean Winchester_. - Wymówił to tak, jakby miał dość tego imienia. - Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?  
  
\- Hej, Jones. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. Wciąż czuł krew w ustach. Stanął pewniej na nogach. Objął jednym ramieniem brzuch. - Dzięki.  
  
\- To moja praca - westchnął. Spojrzał na coś za Deanem. - Czego chcieli?  
  
\- Cass-ti-ela - mruknął. Wyciągnął rękę, a Jones bez słowa zarzucił ją sobie na bark, pomagając mu stać. Ruszyli powoli w kierunku wyjścia.  
  
\- Znowu cię pomylili z tym _innym_ Deanem? - domyślił się. Dean prychnął głośno.  
  
\- Nie, FP, wiesz, tak sprecjalnie we czwartki jestem dealerem i sprzedaję cass-ti-ela jakimś ćpunom - zakpił. Zakasłał i mocniej objął brzuch ramieniem. - Cholera.   
  
Jones pomógł mu wsiąść do radiowozu. Zapiął go jak małe dziecko i delikatnie obrócił jego twarz w swoją stronę. Obejrzał uważnie ranę na policzku. Ponownie zacmokał.  
  
\- Tyle razy mówiłem, żebyś zmienił nazwisko - powiedział w końcu.  
  
Dean Winchester prychnął głośno, jakby usłyszał najlepszy żart życia.  
  
\- Coś ty! - zawołał. - Taka jazda! Idzie przywyknąć...


End file.
